


Miscalculation.

by BarPurple



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imperial or metric measurements aren't even half the problem when you're trying to complete a magic spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculation.

His lungs shook as he coughed out the smog. Giles whipped of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He started to speak, but was over taken by another hacking cough. At the second attempt he managed to wheeze;

“Is everyone alright?”

Xander half-heartedly waved a hand at the Watcher and kept patting Anya on the back. The former demon was collapsed on her knees apparently trying to keep her lungs from being expelled through her mouth. 

Willow and Tara were both slightly singed, but Willow successfully gasped;

“Yeah. All good. Y’know apart from the lethal smoke inhalation.”

The door to the Magic Box slammed open belching out a cloud of the yellow tinged smog. A shape emerged from the cloud and resolved into Buffy, coughing a little and holding a fire extinguisher in one hand.

“The fire is out, but I think the cauldron is done for. There also might be some foam damage on one of the bookcases.”

Anya let out a little groan, but couldn’t comment as another bout of coughing gripped her. Buffy looked at Giles, who offered her a weak smile.

“I suspect I might have mistranslated some of the quantities. . .”

Buffy raised a sarcastic eyebrow and gave him a sweet smile. He rallied and finished;

“. . . but as a protection spell I think it was mostly successful.”

“And you figure that, how?” asked Xander.

“Well the demons we were trying to ward against have a very acute sense of smell. I can’t imagine that they are going to want to be with in fifty feet of the Magic Box now.”

The Scobbies variously rolled eyes, sighed and shook heads before trooping back into the almost smog free shop. Giles pushed his glasses back onto his face and followed them inside.


End file.
